The Reason Why Magic was Banned
by aoi-akai
Summary: England's impending wrath and the chaos it causes to the world as he goes around. Chibi America, chipmunk Denmark, Frog France, bunny chibi fem!Prussia, and more! Read it. Now.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur was the least to say annoyed, he had just been at another world meeting when that git America had once again purposed ridiculously crazy ideas and to top that had broken Arthur's favorite wand when he accidently sat on it.

Arthur thought of these things with an all too familiar frown plastered on his face as he thought of how nice and cute America had been as a child while sitting in that special chair in his study, how he would always following after him and begging him not to leave him alone because "the ghosts would get him" and England allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips when he suddenly had a great idea! Why couldn't he get Alfred to become a kid again? He could just wave his wand and puff, Child America. Everything would be perfect! And while he's at it he might as well take care of some other annoyances right?

So England set off with wand in hand and evil smirk on his face as he got into his car and headed towards the Americas cackling all the way. _This will be perfect_ he thought as he sat there with anticipation dripping off of him _just perfect_, he thought with that smile on his face. He wouldn't mess up this time like that time with Russia he had made sure of that and his smile grew as he saw Alfred's house coming into view _this is going to be an interesting day _he thought as he approached the door and gave a swift knock and he waited. Moments later the door was opened and there stood America the unsuspecting fool.

"Oh, hey Iggy, nice of you to come visit why don't you come in?" America asked with that hero smile engraved onto his face.

"Please refrain from calling me that and yes I would love to come in." England said with a sigh as he walked in, this might be harder than he thought.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia please review if you would like me to continue. And don't worry America will be just the first victim of England's wrath!


	2. America

Arthur was the least to say annoyed, he had just been at another world meeting when that git America had once again purposed ridiculously crazy ideas and to top that had broken Arthur's favorite wand when he accidently sat on it.

Arthur thought of these things with an all too familiar frown plastered on his face as he thought of how nice and cute America had been as a child while sitting in that special chair in his study, how he would always following after him and begging him not to leave him alone because "the ghosts would get him" and England allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips when he suddenly had a great idea! Why couldn't he get Alfred to become a kid again? He could just wave his wand and puff, Child America. Everything would be perfect! And while he's at it he might as well take care of some other annoyances right?

So England set off with wand in hand and evil smirk on his face as he got into his car and headed towards the Americas cackling all the way. _This will be perfect_ he thought as he sat there with anticipation dripping off of him _just perfect_, he thought with that smile on his face. He wouldn't mess up this time like that time with Russia he had made sure of that and his smile grew as he saw Alfred's house coming into view _this is going to be an interesting day _he thought as he approached the door and gave a swift knock and he waited. Moments later the door was opened and there stood America the unsuspecting fool.

"Oh, hey Iggy, nice of you to come visit why don't you come in?" America asked with that hero smile engraved onto his face.

"Please refrain from calling me that and yes I would love to come in." England said with a sigh as he walked in, this might be harder than he thought.

Alfred sat him down in the living room and started babbling on about how "annoying that "commie bastard" was," and about how heroes shouldn't be plagued by such things when England swiftly cut in.

"Alfred, could you have at least the decency to offer me a drink before you tell me your foolish ideas?" England said clearly irritated.

Which once again America failed to catch, "Sure Iggy, what do you want to drink?" He asked as he already towards the kitchen, "coffee?" He offered.

"You know I dislike that disgusting thing you call a drink! Earl grey tea would be fine." Arthur said as America disappeared in the kitchen with an "I know, I know" England gave another sigh, what was he going to do with this kid when he remembered the whole reason he had come there in the first place.

_Oh that's right the magic,_ he thought as he grinned a sly grin and pulled out his wand and started making the necessary preparations. America had just come back from the kitchen, Coffee in one hand and tea in the other, "I don't know how you can stand this stuff Ig-"he said as he abruptly was cut off when he saw what Arthur had done. "Why did you draw a weird circle on my living room floor?" He asked staring at it.

"Well you know Alfred while I was sitting here I noticed you have _**tons**_ of ghosts in your." England said as he tried to suppress a laugh when Alfred's face turned pale.

"Wh-what? No way I had some Ghost Hunters in here yesterday and they didn't find anything." He said still pale and as if he was trying to reassure himself.

"Yes but I can see ghosts remember Alfred? So anyway there are a bunch of ghosts here and they are all trying to get you." England stated with another smirk as he watched America start to shake and become as pale as a ghost itself.

"GYAAHHHH!" Alfred screamed as he dropped the cups to the ground and hid under the table. "Ho-how to I protect myself Iggy?" America asked as he still hid, shaking under the table with his head covered by his arms.

"Don't worry while you were in the kitchen I kindly took the liberty of drawing a protective magic circle for you." England said as he motioned towards the odd circle he had drawn on the floor. Little did Alfred know that it was really a magic circle that would change him back to a child, but that was all part of the plan.

"REALLY!? Thanks Iggy I owe you one." Alfred said with a huge smile on his face again as he darted into the circle.

"Don't worry about you don't owe me anything." Arthur said as he drew out his new magic wand.

"Wait, what's with the wand?!" America asked franticly.

"Oh don't worry about that I just have to cast the uh spell." England said a grin playing across his face as he brought the wand down.

"If you say s-"and suddenly Alfred was gone in a blast of light and in his place stood child America.

"It-it worked!" England cried triumphantly as he picked up the now crying Alfred who was asking "where he was and why did everything look so weird." In which England reassured him everything was fine as he went off to his next victims house Alfred in hand.

"Alright Alfred we are going to pay Uncle France a little visit." England said as he snickered at the thought of it. His revenge was just getting started.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Okay so I just wanted to apologize to everyone for some of the grammar on my stories that I either miss or my computer automatically corrects incorrectly since I got a complaint on The Reason Why Magic was Banded, sometimes I upload it and it changes so give me a break alright? I'm trying my best!

-Akai


	4. France

England gave a brisk knock on the wooden door of Francis's house. After he had left America's house Alfred had kept questioning him about every little thing they had passed while on their way to the airport, he had even picked up a car in interest causing a nearby women to scream in shock and faint when she saw it, luckily she was the only one in the street at the time and Arthur had managed to convince her it was just a dream and they went back on their merry way.

On the plane ride for the most part Alfred had sat quietly in his seat, being the polite boy that he once was, and read the novel England had brought for him before they had left. At times though he would get up and run up and down the plane asking, "How it could it fly?" or, "Where the Fairy controlling the plane was?" Getting chuckles from the other passengers until Arthur told him that it was held up by machinery and that they would be fine.

So here they were in France, at Francis's door anxiously waiting for it to be answered when it was suddenly yanked open.

"_Ah! Bonjour _Arthur what brings you here?" France said as he opened the door wider with a grin on his face, oblivious to the young Alfred hiding behind England's leg.

"Yes, yes hello you stupid frog. If you must know I came here for a little visit." England said emphasizing the last word as he stepped into the Frenchman's home.

"Hmmm……." France pondered suspiciously as he stepped out of the angry Brit's way when he seemed to have noticed the small child. "England _mon ami _who is that child clinging to your leg?" France asked as he stared at the frightened child.

"Oh, this is a new colony that I made last year his name is Alexander." He replied as he gestured towards the child, "Say hello Alex." He said praying the child would go along with it.

Alfred gave a confused look but always trusted Arthur and went along with it,"h-hello, ni-nice to meet you." He stammered as he stared up at Francis.

"_Bonjour _Alexander." France replied smiling as he looked at the child and noticed something. "Hey England this child looks a lot like Alfred did when he was younger." The Frenchman said as he turned his gaze to England.

England froze, he hadn't expected Francis to be smart enough to notice it, but then again he was in the Bad Friends Trio and they always made complex and dastardly plans though England always thought the Prussian had been the plotter, "y-yes I suppose he does." He replied hoping the man wouldn't figure it out.

"Does that mean you and _Les Etats Unis _have been _busy_?" He asked grinning mischievously.

"Wh-what!?" Arthur shouted angrily, "Of course not you bloody frog we're brothers!" He yelled his 'I will kill France this moment' gauge filling to the brim.

"Of course I was just fooling with you _mon ami_." France replied an odd grin on his face which made England feel very uncomfortable. "Would you like something to drink?" France asked as he headed towards the kitchen. England was just about to decline when he realized this was the perfect chance! "Yes tea would be fine." He replied as Francis's back disappeared into the kitchen and he started to scheme, what should he turn him into? He thought as he suddenly came to a satisfying conclusion, a frog! _The bloody git was always acting liked one, why not turn him into something that he_ _loved to eat?_ He thought, _and this time all I have to do is slip this pill into his drink. _Luckily for him he had frog pills on him in case of a water emergency so this was the perfect chance; _now let's see who the better man is!_ England thought of all the things he could do with a turned-frog France as he snickered to himself when France reappeared to cups in his hands as he lead England to the living room.

"Here is your drink Arthur." He said as he passed the Brit his tea and took a sip of his wine. Not trusting the tea England left it on the table, he didn't want a repeat of the last time just _thinking _about it made him shudder though at least he had been saved by a passing-by Germany.

"Oi frog, could you go cook me some grub. I'm pretty hungry after that annoying trip from that git America's home and I wouldn't dare eat any of his disgusting hamburgers." England said as he dismissively waved the Frenchman towards the kitchen.

"Of course _mon ami _after all my cooking is the best!" Francis exclaimed as he headed out towards the kitchen with a smile and a wink.

_All right while the idiots gone I'll just drop the pill into his glass! _Arthur thought as he gave a menacing laugh and dropped the pill into the wine glass. _Yes! Now I just have to wait for him to take a drink. _England thought as France reappeared from the kitchen with plate in hand, "Here is your food Arthur enjoy! ~" Francis said with another wink in Arthur's direction.

"Ah yes, of course." England replied as he took a tart from the assortment on the plate, "this is actually quite good!" Arthur said as he took another bite from his Strawberry tart.

"Why of course! It was made in France." Francis said smugly as he took a sip from his wine glass.

_Bingo!_ Thought England as he saw the action, _but the Frenchman was a good cook, he gave him that,_ _and he would miss his delicious cooking…. Wait what was he saying! This was the man that molested everyone he could at any given time! He was doing the world a favor! _He yelled to himself when he suddenly saw a puff of smoke and heard a startled yelp, he looked to where the Frenchman had been sitting before, he was gone! In his place was a frog. _Success!_ England thought as he watched Alfred pick up the frog and pet it.

"Can I keep him?" Alfred asked, not at all startled by the recent events.

"Of course you can!" England said smiling, as he picked up the now smiling Alfred and went on his way towards the rest of the world. "Okay you two!" England said cheerfully as he walked out the now empty house, "let's go pay a visit to some friends I haven't seen in a long while." He said as he got in the car and turned on the ignition.

"Friend?" Alfred asked curiously from the back seat.

"Yup! We're going to visit my dear old friends the Nordics." England said still smiling as he backed out of the driveway.

"Yay! Another trip! Isn't that great Matthew?" Alfred asked the turned-frog Francis sitting in his hands.

"Matthew?" Arthur asked confused, why had Alfred named the frog after his brother?

"Yep! I just thought the name sounded right!" Alfred said as he smiled back towards Arthur politely.

"Yes, it's a very nice name Alfred." England said as he drove towards the airport once again, "To the Nordics!" He yelled towards the sky excitedly.

"To the Nordics!" Alfred repeated giggling as they neared the airport.

_Be prepared Denmark! _England thought as he returned the car and walked towards their destined plane, _England's coming! _He warned inside his head and gave a maniacal laugh, causing strange looks from people around him who just turned away when they saw it was just another crazy foreigner, third this week in fact.

Okay guys so I have a few questions.

Should Gilbert become a child, a bunny, or a child with bunny ears?

What do you want to happen to Im Yong Soo?

Should I do something to Ivan? (I'm leaning towards a definitely.)

After this is done should I write a story about Gilbo becoming a girl and things happening? Or/and a story of Gilbird becoming human?

Reviews are Prussian and Prussian things are Awesome! Thank you! Next chapter should be out when I feel like writing it after the next chapter for **Iron Cross**.

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing!

- Your humble author Akai


	5. Nordics well most of them anyway

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Arthur asked as he once again knocked on the Nordic country's door

"I don't think anyone's home." Alfred said as he looked up from his frog, Matthew. (France)

England let out a defeated sigh, "I guess your ri-", he barely got to say as the door suddenly creaked slowly open to reveal a clearly agitated Norwegian.

"Danmark, for the last time I'm not hiding any *insert Danish beer* from you." He said as he swung the door open and gazed at the occupants of his door-step.

"Hello Norway, is something the matter?" England asked as the Norwegians faced changed into a surprised, or at least as surprised as he could look, expression.

"Oh, hello Arthur I thought that you were Mathias." He said as he gestured to show that they could come in, giving Alfred a questioning glance and led them into the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?" Norway asked as he shuffled through the cabinets.

"Yes, that would be lovely." Arthur said as he and Alfred sat down at the white-tiled table.

"I also have some orange juice for the child." He said as he got out three mugs and a cup.

"That would be great, wouldn't it Alexander?" England said as he tried to calm down the now squirming Alfred.

"Yup! Thanks a whole bunch!" Alfred smiled as he finally settled down into his seat.

"Hello there Iceland." England said as he shifted to the young man he had just noticed sitting across from him.

"Hey." He said as he looked up from his book, and then quickly turned back seeming to have lost interest.

"Here are your drinks." Norway said as he set down the drinks in front of their respective persona and took his seat.

They all had been chatting for a while as they drank tea. At one point Iceland's puffin had jumped onto the table and grabbed a frantic France and dashed out of the room. This had caused a few chuckles and confused looks as America ran after them in hopes of getting his "Matthew" back.

"Sorry about that, he does that sometimes." Iceland said after Alfred had disappeared from site in hot pursuit of the puffin holding his beloved frog.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." England said as he waved the apology off with a smile. "By the way Norway why when you opened the door did you yell at me to 'Stop trying looking for *insert Danish beer* I don't have any.' Did something happen?" Arthur asked, curious for even though he had a vast knowledge of magic it led him to be more curious on other matters, for that is a wizard's nature.

"Oh that, well you see lately Mathias has been randomly coming to my house and demanding Danish beer for some odd reason." Norway assured, "I have a feeling it has to do with an extremely bored albino and his two friends." He continued suspiciously.

"Yes, they probably did something idiotic." England said approvingly as he nodded his head in agreement. "Those three are uncontrollable, but don't worry I'll fix that. In fact I've already started." Arthur said proudly, a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Already started?" Norway asked curiously as he took another sip from his tea.

"Yes, you see that frog Alexander was holding is actually-"England started to say but was suddenly interrupted.

"France?' Iceland said as he put his book down and looked at the Englishmen with knowing eyes. "And I'm also guessing the kid's America." He finished and continued to stare at Arthur.

"Why…. Yes, but how did you know?" England asked, surprised that he had been found out.

"Lucky guess." Iceland said with a shrug and turned back to his book, when suddenly the wall crashed opened causing dust to blow all around the room and the dark outline of a tall figure was visible, holding something large.

"What the heck!? DENMARK!!!" England said once the dust had cleared, revealing the tall Dane.

"Yo, England, long time no see." Mathias replied with a smile and raised a hand in greeting. You see it wasn't just the fact that Mathias had burst through the kitchen that surprised England, but the fact he used his old axe really hit a home run for him.

Norway and Iceland gave an annoyed sigh and went back to what they had been doing; apparently this was a normal occurrence.

"Where the hell did you come from!?" England demanded frantically as he looked at the damage done to the wall as Denmark stepped forward, throwing the axe aside and plopping down on one of the chairs at the table.

"Hey Norge, can you get me that beer I know you've been hiding from me for the past few months? Thanks!" Mathias asked as he looked towards the Norwegian.

"Fine, fine I'll go buy you some beer, but please stop destroying my house." Norway pleaded exasperatedly.

"Okay! I promise." Denmark said with a smile, then remembering England turned his attention to him. "Hey Arthur! How's it going?"

"Uh, fine thank you very much." England replied then whispered to Iceland, _Do you want me to take care of him for you? _

"Please." Iceland replied quickly with a nod of the head and raced out of the room.

"Alrighty than." England stated and pulled out his handy dandy notebook! (Wand). "Hey Mathias?"

"Yeah?" he replied as he looked towards the brit.

"Cheerio." England said with a devil's smirk and tapped his wand on the Dane's head.

"Wait…. What!?" He yelled surprised and in a puff of smoke was gone, and in his place stood…… a chipmunk.

Soon Iceland and Norway returned, "You could have turned him into anything and you decided to turn him into…… a chipmunk." Norway said, and sounding very annoyed while at it.

"Well it was the first thing that came to mind!" England defended himself, "and isn't he afraid of nature and the like? So it all works out."

"You and your stereo types," Iceland sighed, "but fine, at least you took care of him, but you better fix him later or bad things will happen."

" Alright." England sighed and turned around to look for Alfred. "Hey have you seen where Alfred went?" He asked worriedly.

"Isn't he-"Norway started, when they suddenly heard a crash behind them. They all turned around to look. "Oh, there he is." Iceland stated and pointed towards the table. Alfred was sitting on the table and had picked up the now squirming Denmark.

"Shouldn't we help him?" England asked as Alfred picked Mathias up and placed him on his shoulder.

"Nah, he'll be fine." Norway said and turned back to his now destroyed kitchen, a dark aura surrounding him, "In fact keep him for a week or so." He said menacingly.

"Okay?" England said and slowly backed away towards the door, grabbing Alfred, Francis, and Mathias.

* * *

"Okay guys; let's go to someone who's been a thorn in all our sides for a while." England said as he closed the car door behind himself, Alfred gave him a questioning look. "We're going……" Arthur paused and took a gulp, "to Russia."

DIRECTOR: Cue the duh-duh-duh~! NOW!!!

WORKER: She's scary when she gets pissed off.

WORKER #2: Well she is half Russian.

WORKER: That explains so much, and yet so little.

* * *

A/N: I don't own Hetalia. Will England be able to pull it off? How will Belarus react? Will England make it out of there alive? Tune in next time to find out on: The Reason why Magic was Banded.

Akai: Yes done! Finally!

Aoi: Told ya you could do it.

Akai: Shut up!~

Aoi: Yes master, but why did you put *insert Danish beer*? Why didn't you just like a brand up?

Akai: Why Aoi. *grabs Aoi's wrist threatenly* that would require work. And you know I don't do anything that has to do with work right?

Aoi: Y-you're right of course.

Akai: Exactly!

Aoi: What are your ethnics again?

Akai: Why comrade Aoi you should know, I'm Russian, Polish, Hungarian, Latvian, Lithuanian, and Prussian.

Aoi: That….. explains everything.

Akai: What do you mean?

Aoi: Well Polish: You randomly start talking like a high school girl

Hungarian: You are tomboyish and like Yaoi somewhat

Latvian: You randomly start shaking sometimes.

Lithuanian: You can act like him when the situation calls for it

Prussian: OVERLOAD TOO MUCH SIMILARITY

And Russian…..

Akai: Yes Aoi? *Dark aura appears around Akai*

Aoi: Never mind!

Akai: That's what I thought you said da?

Aoi: D-da.

Reviews are Awesomely Awesome!

Love, Akai (Special mention to **otaku no baka** for being Awesome and keeping up with the story, I love when you review!)


	6. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

Okay guys, I decided to put this story on a very long hiatus. It's fallen out of my favor and no one seems to read it or like it very much. I might come back to it later, but for now I'm going to concentrate on my many stories and ideas. Once again, sorry to any fans who were actually reading this.


	7. PREUSSEN MUTTERLAND KINDER!

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" America asked as he stared out of the window of the car they were in.

"Of course! How would I not!" England defended himself and continued driving, turning his attention back to the road.

"You sure? We just passed a sign, and I'm pretty sure that's not Russian." Chibi America said as he pointed out of the window to the sign they had just passed. Stating, "Nun in den enemaligen Ost-Deutschland. Alle Russen wiederum zurück, jetzt." (Now entering the former East Germany. All Russians turn back, now.) And America was pretty sure that wasn't the Cyrillic Russians used. "Maybe we should stop and ask for directions…"

"Don't be silly! I know exactly where we are!"

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"Germany."

"That's not Russian now is it?" America asked and gave England a "You're wasting my time, idiot" look.

"Well, that doesn't matter anyway! There's someone we're going to meet here anyway." England snorted and continued driving.

"Really? Who?"

"You'll see, it'll be 'awesome'." England replied. They rode a few more miles in silence before England stopped the car and got out. "Here we are." He said as he opened the door for the small child.

"Whose house is this? Germany's?" America asked as he, Denmark, and France stared at the house. Almost immediately France and Denmark started laughing. "Are they alright Arthur? They sound hurt." America said as he put the animals in England's arms.

"No, not exactly Germany's per se, and don't worry about these two. I'll fix them." England said and glared at the two "pets", who immediately quieted down. "Now, let's go."

"They walked up to the door and knocked on it, waiting for the tell tale sound of footsteps. A few seconds later Germany opened the door. "Hello England, what brings you here?" Germany asked as he looked suspiciously at the Brit.

"I was wondering if your brother was home. I would like to, uh, _speak_ to him."

"Gilbert? Yeah, he's home. He's down in the 'Dungeon'". You can go ahead." Germany said as he motioned to let Arthur in.

"Thank you. Sorry to trouble you, but would you mind watching Alexander for me while I talk to Prussia?" England asked and motion for America.

"Oh, sure. Is he a nation?" Germany asked curiously as he looked America up and down.

"Oh, he's uh… New Zealand." England quickly lied through his teeth. 'Please let him accept that answer!'

'I see, why does he have a frog and a chipmunk with him?"

"They're his pets." England blurted out. Well, technically it wasn't a lie, but he was starting to feel guilty for lying to the German so much. "I'll go down now, be good Alexander." He said and descended down the stairs.

"I will!" America called back and waved goodbye.

"So, what would you like to do?" Germany asked awkwardly, he wasn't very good with kids.

"Hmm…" America thought for a minute before suddenly perking up. "I've got it! He yelled and grabbed Germany's hand, dragging him outside. "Let's play hero! I'll be the hero and you can be my damsel in distress!"

"Uhh… ok." Was all Germany could say, this was going to be a long day.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Prussia?" England called as he entered the dark room.

"England?" a voice called, England turned towards the voice and saw a figure sitting on front of a bright illuminated screen.

"Hello, I came here to give you something." England said and pulled a package out from behind his back.

"Hmm? What is it?" Prussia asked and stood up, walking over to England.

"Something I know you'll like." England said and smirked, holding the package out to Prussia. "Here."

"Thanks." Prussia said as he took the box and opened. Immediately his eyes seemed to sparkle and a grin found its way to his face. "Awesome!" Prussia squealed as he stared at the contents of the box in delight. "Maple candies! How did you know I wanted these?" He asked as he picked one up and inspected it.

"A little bird told me." England answered; in truth he had called up… what was his name again? Canodo? Camada? Cana? America's brother and asked, the boy seemed to be good friends with the Prussian. Of course, he had to trick the boy and said it was a 'good will' gift.

"Hmm…" Prussia said suspiciously as he continued inspecting the treat. "What's the occasion?"

England blanched, darn it; he hadn't expected the Prussian to actually question the gift. The 'good will' excuse wouldn't work on him. What to do? "It's uh… for being awesome?" England said nervously. Well, there goes that plan; he would never believe such a stupid excuse.

'Well, that makes perfect sense!" Prussia said and popped one of the candies in his mouth. "I knew you'd finally realize my awesomeness one day!" England stared in shock. He actually ate it, the foolish fool, now to watch.

"I kind of, feel, weird." Prussia said and clutched his stomach, the looked up at England. "You didn't make these did you?"

"What? Of course not! Why does that matter anyway?"

"So I'm not poisoned." Prussia said thoughtfully and put his finger on his chin. "Did you-" but he was cutoff as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Gilbert?" England asked wearily as he stared at the cloud of smoke.

"What did you do to the Awesome?" A high pitched voice called from the smoke as it cleared.

"Oh my God." England said as he stared at the Prussian. Germany was not going to be happy about this.

~0~0~0~0~

"Now I have saved you, my princess! Let us go and ride into the sunset!" America said as he grabbed Germany's hand and ran into the house, past a beaten up France and a tired Denmark.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Germany asked as he followed the chibi America.

"To find England, I'm getting worried about him." America said as he walked over to the door of the basement.

"Yeah, he and brüder have been talking for a long time."Germany agreed and was about to open the door when it was slammed open.

"Oh, hello there Germany, Alexander. I didn't see you there." England said as he looked from one to the other.

"Hallo, Alexander was looking for you, and I was worried about brüder."

"Oh, don't worry. We just had a lot to discuss; he's on the computer and said he wishes not to be distracted." England said as he nervously shifted a bundle of clothes in his hands, and did that bundle just move?

"I see, I hope you didn't have any trouble." Germany said, oblivious to the bundle of clothing.

"Oh no, none at all! Well, we must be going. Goodbye Germany." England said quickly and pulled Alexander out the door with him.

"Bye Germany!" America waved as he was dragged off.

"Goodbye England, Alexander, have a nice day." He said and closed the door, he was glad he was never having kids. Ever.

"Thank goodness he didn't suspect anything." England sighed in relief.

"What do you mean?" America asked as he pet Denmark, who, with France, jumped back into the car at the last moment.

"Well," England said as he picked up the squirming bundle of clothes, taking them off and throwing them into the back. "I want you to meet Prussia, she's a bit younger than you, but I'm sure you two will be fast friends." England said and pulled the rest of the clothes away, revealing a five year old girl.

"Wow." America said as he stared at her. She had beautiful snow white hair, blood red eyes, and was very small. She was like nothing he had ever seen before. But most of all, she had two bunny ears and a fluffy white tail! "She's so pretty!" America said as he watched the girl squirm in England's grasp.

"Let me go! This so isn't awesome! West! Help me!" She screamed and flew out of England's hands, falling hard against the back seat.

"Are you alright?" America asked and stared at her. Her long white hair was covering her face and she was wearing a purple shirt with buttons and a purple skirt. (The shirt is like Lelouch's in Code Geass except violetish purple and with black buttons.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who're you?" She asked and stared up at him with ruby red eyes.

"Oh," America blushed as she kept looking at him, "I'm America, but you can all me Alfred." He blushed and looked away as she studied him.

As this played out England, France, and Denmark watched in amusement. "How cute!" England said as he stared from America's still blushing face to the inquiring albino.

"Oui, it is young l'amour~" France said, a knowing smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"Prussia's got a boyfriend, Prussia's got a boyfriend~!" Denmark sang and smirked at the children.

"How can you be America if-"

"Alright! Let's go! On to our next destination!" England quickly cut her off and started the car. Russia, here we come.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Brüder, I've brought you some dinner since you don't seem to want to eat with Italy and I." Germany called as he knocked on the basement door. He waited a few minutes for a response, and when he didn't get one, assumed his brother was distracted by something and opened the door. "Gilbert I- Where is he?" Germany said as he frantically looked around the room. Only finding a box of Maple candies, one missing.

"Vee~ maybe he went to the bathroom?" Italy suggested.

"No, you don't think he, he disappeared do you?" Germany asked worriedly as he continued searching.

"Well, he's not here ve~ so he did disappear didn't he?"

"No Italien, I mean did he… die…"

"Oh. No! Prussia-nii would not go down without a fight ve!" Italy said determinedly.

"Then where is he?" Germany asked, practically ripping his hair out.

"Didn't England come over earlier? Maybe he knows!" Italy said and smiled.

"Wait a minute, England was holding a moving bundle in his arms, brought a small child that looked suspiciously like America, and there's a box of Maple candies, Prussia's favorite, with one missing. I'm calling a meeting, now." Germany said as he seemed to come to a conclusion, picked up the box of Maple candies, and stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

"Wait for me Doitsu!" Italy shouted and chased after the German. Germany needed to check something.

~0~0~0~0~

A/N: Ohhhh, England's in trouble~Sorry about the hiatus thing, I kind of changed my mind. :p Enjoy! I would really appreciate if people actually REVIEWED! Next really is Russia! How fun! Kol kol kol kol kol. Right now I'm at my Grandparent's house on Long Island. Ughh, all they do is fight! :I School starts next week. Yay. Updates will stay the same. I write during class :) See you soon!~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

-Akai


	8. KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL

"I'm booooored~" Prussia whined as she turned and pouted, looking out of the window in boredom.

"We'll be there soon María, now be quiet!" England shouted, rubbing his forehead in annoyance. They had decided she needed a girl's name and she demanded to be called María. Apparently she mixed one of her old names and the name Spain, France, and herself had decided would fit a female version of her. Wait, why were they discussing that in the first place!

"It won't be long now María." Chibi America tried reassuring the albino. England gave a little chuckle, they were so cute, and America had a crush on Prussia who was completely oblivious to it. "Here we are." England announced as he pulled up to the desired home.

"Finally!" Prussia shouted and opened her door, hopping out with America close behind. "Where are we any-" She stopped speaking when she caught sight of the house, a look of pure horror on her face. "No, no no no no no no no. I refuse to go even one step closer to that psycho's house." She said and turned around, running back to the car.

"Oh no you don't." England said and easily lifted the, still, struggling girl.

"Nein! Anywhere, anywhere but here!" She said and continued wiggling in the Brit's grasp.

"Listen, I know you have… bad experience here and with Russia, but I'm going to use my magic and turn him into something. Think of it as payback for all the things he done to you and the Baltic's." England whispered in her ear, causing her to cease struggling.

"Fine, but only if we save the Baltic's." she said.

"Alright, let's go." England said, putting her down. They all ran up to the front door together. "Ready?" England asked as he was about to open the door.

"I am." Prussia said, giving a nod of consent. Chibi America nodded vigorously, they had left France and Denmark in the car, both of which where to scared to come.

"Here we go." England took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"H-Hello?" A timid voice answered as Latvia opened the door.

"Hello Latvia, we were wondering if Russia was home, we had some important matters to discuss." England said, staring down the poor boy.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but M-Mr. Russia is o-out at the m-moment." Latvia said, still shaking badly.

"Would you mind telling us where he is so we may speak with him?" England asked.

"H-He's at M-Mr. Austria's." Latvia answered.

"Thank you, we will be taking our leave now, good bye." England said and turned away.

"G-Good bye M-Mr. England." Latvia said and began closing the door when Prussia stopped it with her foot. "P-Prussia?" Latvia asked, speechless.

"Yeah, it's me." She said and smiled at him.

"B-But how?" Latvia asked, shocked.

"England over there did this to me with his magic." She explained to him. "We're going to use it on Russia." She continued and looked at him with a serious stare.

"R-Really?" Latvia asked, a tinge if hope in his voice.

"Really. Why don't you tell Lithuania, Estonia, and whatever other poor soul the bastard's got here that they are now free. You can finally go home." She said, and smiled a sincere smile at him.

"T-Thank you Gilbert!" Latvia said, his eyes sparkling, and ran into the house to inform the others.

"You're welcome!" She called as she watched his retreating back.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~!~?~?~?~?~?~?~

"Here we go, Austria." England said triumphantly, and parked his car in the grandiose driveway.

"YES!" Prussia shouted and jumped out of the car, running over to the front door of the pretentious house.

"W-Wait for me!" America shouted as he finally caught up with the albino.

"But you're too slow! Here, if I hold your hand then we'll always be together." She said and grabbed the now blushing furiously America's hand, oblivious to what her words meant to the American.

"O-Oh, I see. Then I guess we should always hold hands. So I don't get lost, that is." He stated, quickly hiding the true meaning of his words and blushed more when he noticed her smiling face.

"Ok, I know it's hard to keep up with my awesomeness." She said, and then looked towards the approaching England. "You ready Brows?"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that, and yes, let's go." England said and went up to the door, knocking precisely three times.

"Hello." A voice said and the door was opened.

"Hello Austria, how are you this fine day?" England asked politely.

"Very well, and you?"

"Fine, fine."

Prussia blocked her face from the light they were admitting. Too… gentlemanly… and she promptly passed out on America, who happened to catch her, making it worse. So gentlemanly….

"That's good to hear. But it's strange, Prussia hasn't come around in a while and I'm starting to get worried that that idiot hurt himself or something of the like." Austria said. Prussia immediately perked up, _that aristocrat cares about me?_

"Oh, really?" England said nervously, pushing Prussia behind his back. "I'm here to see Russia anyway; I was told he was here?" England said, looking somewhat expectantly at the Austrian.

"Yes, he is here. In fact we just finished up. Would you like to speak with him in the parlour?" Austria asked, letting the three inside, England hiding the two children.

"Yes, thank you." England said and watched as Austria nodded and led them to their destination.

"Have a nice talk." Austria said and closed the doors. England waited for the faint sound of retreating footsteps before letting out a sigh of relief.

"We're safe, he didn't notice." England said and let go of the children.

"Oi, Brows, why couldn't I bug Roddy~?" Prussia whined, looking up at England.

"Just shut up, git." England said and rubbed his forehead again, suddenly noticing the Russian staring at them. "O-oh, hello Ivan." England said nervously, afraid the Russian had caught on.

"Privyet England." Russia said, smiling his familiar smile. Suddenly, he caught sight of Prussia and America. "England, who are these kids?" He asked, staring at Prussia in particular.

"They're, um… my new colonies. Meet Alexander and María." England said, gesturing towards the children.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" America said, smiling. "I'm Alexander and this is María!" He continued, gesturing towards María, still holding onto her hand.

"Yo, the awesome me, also known as María, is the awesome country of-" She said, England covering her mouth before she could blow their cover. England gave a sigh of relief and glance cautiously at the Russian.

"England." Russia said menacingly, smiling even creepier than before.

"Y-Yes Russia?" England said, afraid of the larger nation's wrath.

"Why does that child look like Prussia?"Russia said, pointing at the ex-nation in question, apparently oblivious to Alfred or the bunny ears the girl sported. "ShE iSn'T yOuR aNd PrUsSiA's ChIlD iS sHe?" He asked, dark aura getting stronger every second.

"No, no of course not!" England shouted and backed away from the furious Russian.

"Ah, I see!" She looks so cute~ As long as you know that Gilbert is mine I think we shall get along fine." He said, smiling again and hugging Prussia.

"Oi! Put me down!" She yelled, wriggling in his grasp.

"So cute~" Russia said, squeezing harder.

"Arthur! You have to save her!" America begged. "Use your magic on him!"

"Alright, alright!" England said and sighed. "Here we go!" He said and mumbled some Latin words, then brought his wand down on the Russian.

"Did it work?" America asked as the smoke began to clear.

"I think so, let's go check." England replied, grabbing America's hand and walking towards the Prussian and Russian.

"What good was that?" Prussia cried as she continued wriggling in the Russian's grip.

"I'm just glad at least some of my magic worked on him." England said, sweat dropping. The two were greeted with the sight of a now teenage Russia holding onto the albino.

"Hmm? What is wrong?" Russia asked as the others gaped at him.

"You became a teenager; you Russian bear, now put me down dammit!" Prussia said, hoping it would shock the Russian, letting her slip away easily. But of course, the universe hates her, so instead he just held on tighter.

"Aww… so cute with the pet names~" He said, snuggling her and rubbing their cheeks together. Then he turned to England. "Comrade, why have I become a teenager?"

"I-I, uh… I, u-used my magic on you." England peeped out, shrinking behind chibi America.

"Wait, does that mean that that kid over there," He pointed to America, "is really America?" He asked, staring at the boy. America nodded and Russia immediately lit up. "Then that means that this is Gilbert!" He said, hugging the girl even tighter.

"Ah, yes, she is. We call her María." England said carefully, watching the Russian for any signs of trouble. "Would you mind coming with us?" It would be a good idea to have all of the transformed people together.

"Да, but on one condition." Russia said and smiled.

"W-What might that be?" England asked, sweating profoundly.

"I want you to turn María older, so she's around my age." Russia said, looking pleased with himself.

"No way! England I swear, if you-"

"Deal!" England said quickly, cutting Prussia off.

"Don't you dare-"

"And… there!" England said and slapped the wand on top of the girl's head.

"Hey! What was that for?" A, now fifteen or sixteen year old Prussia shouted, rubbing her head.

"For being a complete moron. Now, will you come with us, Russia?" England asked, turning towards the Russian.

"Да." Russia said and swiftly carried Prussia out to the car.

"Good-bye Austria! Have a nice day!" England shouted as he ran out the door, America in tow.

"Good-bye England!" Austria called back and checked the parlour. "It seems Russia had left as well." He said, sighing and sat down. Where was Gilbert? Suddenly, the phone rang, cutting off his line of thought. "Hello?" Austria asked, picking it up. "Ah, nice to speak with you again Ludwig. Have I seen England recently? Why yes, he just came over in fact. He said he wanted to speak with Russia. Why?" Austria asked the German.

"We need to have an emergency meeting. It will be at Feliciano's house tomorrow. I expect you'll be there?"

"I don't know," Austria said, "I might be busy…"

"…Gilbert has gone missing…"

"I'll be there right away." Austria quickly answered, they said their farewells and he hung up. He wasn't going because he was worried for the albino, of course not! He was going for Elizaveta and Ludwig. Oh Gilbert, just what have you gotten yourself into?

"Quiet down back there!" England yelled, turning towards the occupants of his car,

"But comrade Arthur, I was just petting María's soft ears." Ivan said innocently.

"You mean sexual harassment!" She shouted, but everyone ignored her.

"…" America glared at the Russian as he clung to the Prussian's arm.

"Are you trying to start a fight little one?" Russia asked, staring at the American.

"That's enough, stop now or I will kick all of you out of this car!" England threatened, of course he wouldn't really, but they didn't know that.

"Fine." America said, holding on to Prussia even tighter.

"Truce, for now." Russia said, making sure to add the last part.

"Deal." America answered, Prussia was his no matter what the Russian thought, and he liked her first!

"Why me?" Prussia asked while petting Gilbird, France and Denmark sitting on each of her shoulders. _This was not going to be awesome, where's West when you need him? _She thought. _Oh well, just go along with it then. _She stared absentmindedly out the window as the two boys glared daggers at each other. At least she wasn't flat-chested

A/N: Hey all! Nice to see you all again! Ohhh, three guys like our Miss Prussia~. Who will she chose? And Austria, you're just in denial! XD See you next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters and yadda yadda yadda.


End file.
